Abstract: The goal of the Inter-CFAR collaborative symposium is to share cutting edge research, extend knowledge and foster action to address gaps toward understanding the complex clinical, biological and social aspects of HIV in women. In contrast to other conferences, the Inter-CFAR Collaborative Symposium on HIV Research in Women focuses on all aspects of HIV in the context of women including structural and behavioral factors impacting the vulnerability as well as care of women at risk for HIV and more importantly has been serving as a venue for highlighting the work of early stage investigators including underrepresented minorities. Very few national conferences feature representatives of these groups in such a prominent role, drawing together researchers who may not otherwise have such opportunities. The format of this meeting will enable considerable dialogue among the stakeholders to maximize the effectiveness of strategies to advance the field and promote mentoring and development of early stage and under-represented investigators. This meeting will be held in conjunction with the 2016 Women's Interagency HIV Study (WIHS) EC meeting to allow for joint activities with WIHS investigators. The conference will include 3 scientific sessions featuring plenary talks in targeted emphasis areas: Vulnerable Populations; Microbiome in HIV-infected Women and its Impact on Health Outcomes; and The HIV Continuum of Care across the Lifespan of Women. A panel discussion featuring consumers, women's health advocates, and community stakeholders will follow the session on Vulnerable Populations. All sessions will integrate areas of basic, clinical and social and behavioral sciences in invited plenary talks. To enhance mentoring opportunities, a senior investigator will be paired with a junior level investigator to lead each session. Plenary talks will be followed by 4 oral abstract presentations and poster presentations during a networking dinner. Full travel scholarships awarded to oral presenters and partial travel awards provided to poster presenters. The incorporation of underrepresented groups in the conference program is a major objective of the organizing committee. To increase representation, CFAR Directors will be asked to help identify underrepresented faculty, post-doctoral fellows and graduate students to attend. A majority of the confirmed plenary speakers (67%) and session leaders (84%) are women, while African Americans constitute 25% of session leaders. Of the 15 investigators participating in the program, 8 (53%) are early-stage investigators. Additionally, 30% of the oral and poster presentation slots will be designated for applicants from underrepresented minorities during the selection process. Outcomes from past conferences include new collaborations and innovative approaches, faculty appointments / promotions and funding applications. Feedback from prior conferences was considered during the planning of the current symposium, including the designation of abstract presentation slots for underrepresented groups and an increased focus on community engagement, special populations and women-controlled prevention methods.